In the Arms She Loves
by 666devilchild
Summary: When Fred makes a horrible mistake in playing a prank with Angelina, can he make it up to her?    Slight language but nothing worth freaking out over.


Fred looked around the corner and saw his target. Angelina's thick dark hair hung loosely down her back and Fred smiled slyly. He shifted the balloon in his hand, testing to make sure that the yellow goop inside was still sticky and thick. Stepping from behind the corner with the balloon behind his back, Fred got close enough to Angelina that there was no way he could miss unless she ducked. He brought his arm up and threw it, watching as the balloon sailed through the air and landed on the top of her head with a large splat, and smiled when the yellow goop slowly drooped down her hair. He heard her gasp and she spun around and Fred's smile slowly faded away. Her cheeks were tear stained and she held a letter, probably from her mother, in her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she shouted at Fred. He opened his mouth to answer but she was already running off down the hall and towards the common room. For once Fred was glad that he and George hadn't made the goop a permanent thing and could be removed with a simple spell.

He slowly made his way to the Gryffindor common room and stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked. When Fred didn't answer she cleared her throat and said it a bit more loudly. "Password?"

Fred looked up, "oh, right. Quidditch," he answered. The portrait swung open and he stepped in, seeing Angelina on the couch. Her hair still had the yellow goop in it and he knew that she probably didn't know that it wasn't permanent. Her head was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed silently. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "Angelina? I'm sorry, really I am. I can get rid of the goop."

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, "don't you dare play around with me Fred. I know you and your brother better than you think. For all I know you'll just change it a different color."

Fred pulled out his wand, "I swear to you Angelina, I can get rid of it. If I don't then I'll let you slap me."

"I'm ready to slap you right now Fred Weasley. But if you can get rid of it than I'll change my mind."

She waited while Fred waved his wand around and muttered a few words and touched the top of her head. The goop was gone and Angelina ran her hand through her hair. "Thank you." She stood and went to go to the girls dorm when Fred grabbed her hand, "what?"

"Why were you crying?" he asked.

Angelina turned her head and sniffled. "I got a letter from my mom and my granddad died last night. He was in St. Mungo's and supposedly he was getting better."

Fred felt like a total jerk. "Dammit," he said quietly. "I'm sorry Angelina. If I had known than I never-"

"You never should have done it anyway. At least not to me or any other Gryffindor." She ripped her hand from his grasp and ran up the stairs quickly.

As Fred watched her go he had the perfect idea.

Angelina heard a clicking on the window next to her bed and opened it, letting an owl inside. She recognized it as one of the schools barn owls and it had a letter attached to it's leg. The letter had her name scrawled on it and she took it off, then gave the owl a little treat, watching as it flew away. Angelina opened it and read it:

_Angelina,_

_I know you're pissed at me and I want to make it up to you. Meet me in the Room of Requirements at 9:00. And dress semi-nicely._

_-Fred_

She sighed and looked down at the watch. It was already 8:45 so she quickly got dressed into the nicest pair of jeans she had and a tight, black shirt. When she exited the portrait she looked down each corridor as she made her way up to the RR. In one corridor she almost ran into Professor McGonagall, but she hid behind a statue of a strange looking witch and waited for her to pass. The rest of the way to the RR was clear and Angelina opened the door, only to find that it was completely dark. "Dammit," she muttered. "I can't believe that I actually fell for it."

She turned and all of a sudden the lights turned on slowly. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her around. Her eyes widened at the site of Fred in a tux, although his tie was a bit askew. "I told you that I wanted to make it up to you, so here I go."

Behind Fred she could see a small table full of food. Angelina grabbed Fred's tie and fixed it before saying, "Fred, you didn't have to go through so much trouble."

"Trouble?" he asked, laughing. "This was no trouble at all. It helps when the house elves like me enough to help out." Angelina's hands trembled and Fred grasped them and kissed her fingertips. "I love you Angelina. I love you more than anything," he told her.

He leaned into her as she leaned forward and their lips met. Angelina felt her heart burst with joy as the kiss deepened and Fred's arms slipped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, until they were smashed together as closely as possible. Angelina broke the kiss off in order to catch a breath and she leaned her head on his chest. "I love you too Fred," she said softly.


End file.
